


Snow and Skates

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders Fluff, Background rosleep, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, College AU, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Ice Skating, Kissing, Logan fluff, M/M, No Plot, Pet Names, Profanity, Skating, Snow, Stress, Teasing, Virgil Fluff, Virgil trips, analogical - Freeform, background moceit, bruise, fluffy analogical, hand holding, happy holidays, holiday fic, just fluff, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Virgil let his fingers intertwine with Logan’s as some snowflakes kissed the fabric of his fingerless gloves. He nodded as he followed Logan onto the ice and kept his eyes on Logan. He followed him and just pushed off his skates to keep up with Logan’s speed. The nerd was taller and had longer legs so Virgil had to work harder to keep up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 23





	Snow and Skates

“Are you really sure about this?” Virgil asked as snowflakes gracefully danced through the air in New York City. He only came here annually with the nerdy boy. They had some holiday traditions they liked to keep. It's just that Virgil hadn’t been on the ice in a year, and he was always terribly shaky at first. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in public.    
Logan had one foot on the ice. He looked back at Virgil for a moment and gently took his hand. He was wearing gloves, so he couldn’t exactly feel Virgil’s fingers in his, but he was still there to offer support nonetheless. “You say that to be every year, Virgil. It is a holiday tradition.” It had been since Roman moved to New York City - well him and his twin. Everyone started to gather in NYC for the holidays. Patton liked seeing the shows, Janus liked the fashion, and Logan and Virgil… Well, the two of them began to ice skate on Christmas Eve together. It was the day everyone would arrive. Logan just got them there early; it was so the two of them could have some time to themselves, and so he could take some time to get Virgil on the ice. 

Virgil let his fingers intertwine with Logan’s as some snowflakes kissed the fabric of his fingerless gloves. He nodded as he followed Logan onto the ice and kept his eyes on Logan. He followed him and just pushed off his skates to keep up with Logan’s speed. The nerd was taller and had longer legs so Virgil had to work harder to keep up. 

Logan rolled his eyes once they lapped once and started skating backwards and keeping eye contact with Virgil. “No need to be scared, now was there?”

“Oh hush, L. You’ve got a better grip on this then me.”

“Is that so?” Logan questioned and gently held both of Virgil’s hands. All but for a moment it was just the two of them on the ice - at least it felt that way. Logan’s blue eyes were gazing into Virgil’s purple ones, and it was like they were the only two in the world flying on solidified water. That was when Logan spun Virgil around in his arms and held him so they were both skating backwards. 

“L…”   
“Just relax, dear. Follow my footsteps.” Logan whispered into his ear calmly. Normally, Logan was not affectionate in public, but things were different when it came to ice skating it seemed. Honestly, he and Virgil would just ice skate when they were kids, It was nothing too fancy since they were not professional skaters. It was something Logan had always enjoyed since his father taught him how to skate. 

The two seemed to have a very good grip on what they were doing out on the ice. Again, these two weren’t professionals, but they knew how to do some things on the ice. For the time being, Virgil just held Logan’s hand as the two of them skated in circles in the snow. Normally, Virgil got cold rather easily, but the movement of skating was actually warming him up quite a bit. He looked over at Logan with a smug smirk on his face; the tip of the emo boyfriend’s nose was turning pink and he appeared to be getting a bit cold. Virgil had softly chuckled to himself because of this. “What?” Logan inquired as he looked over at Virgil. He would normally have on his winter coat that reminded him of Sherlock Holmes, but he had left it behind since he had spilled some hot chocolate on it earlier that day. It was being washed. 

The emo slowly took his hand away from the nerd’s. “You’re chilly.” He hummed as he began to skate without Logan’s support. Virgil got a bit cocky with himself and ended up skating backwards right in front of Logan’s face. The two were barely inches apart now. “You’re fucking shivering, babe.”

“Yes, I am.”   
“So you’re cold?”   
“That would be correct.” Logan stated and adjusted his glasses before putting his gloves hands back into his jean pockets. “Did you have something in mind to help me remain warm or are you just going to scold me?”   
Virgil rolled his eyes. He kissed Logan’s cheek and went back to skating by his side. He seemed to also be a lot more open to affection tonight; perhaps it was just some kind of Christmas miracles those with creative minds often spoke about. “I just think you might look cute in my hoodie, moonlight.”   
“Hmm.” Logan hummed as he thought about it. That particular pet name caused him to blush, and there was a light pink tint on his ears - this was often where Logan’s blush would start. “Will you not get cold yourself, starshine?”

Virgil shrugged, and stopped pushing on his skates for a moment to give himself a break. He pulled Logan towards the wall he was leaning against. “I’m wearing two jackets, and I’m actually pretty warm. Besides, purple plaid is cute on you. You’ve stolen my hoodie before.” Virgil teased with a brow raised only to see Logan blush a bit more. Virgil felt very accomplished when he could get his boyfriend to blush since he wasn’t extremely expressive. Without another word, Virgil took off his favorite black and purple stitched up hoodie to give to his taller boyfriend. Logan seemed to mumble something as he put it on, and Virgil was just trying to resist smiling. Virgil hated how he looked when he smiled, so he didn’t want to do that in public.    
“Oh, come on.” Logan said as he noticed Virgil trying to hide his smile. “Smile for me, dork.” He said softly.    
“That’s usually my line.” 

“Well, perhaps I am figuratively a thief.”   
“You dirty scoundrel.” Virgil teased as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. He arched a brow as he looked at Logan. “Don’t criminals usually run.”

“As much as I would like to play this silly game with you, Virgil? I think it would be rather childish of me. You also have definitely been spending too much time speaking with Roman. You are starting to sound like him.”   
“You’re a coward.” Virgil jested, “I am the faster skater, aren’t I?”   
Logan scoffed and shook his head. Some snowflakes that had landed in his hair seemed to fall out as well. He looked over at Virgil, seemingly already happier since the emo’s hoodie brought him warmth, and just sighed. “What happened to my emo sweetheart that was too scared on the ice?”   
Virgil rolled his eyes as he leaned his head onto Logan’s shoulder; he wanted this to be a relaxing night, but he wanted to have some fun as well. “He got some fucking balls, babe.” He hummed. “And ya know what? He wants you to eat ice.” Virgil said before taking off on another lap before his logical lover could get in another word.

Logan wasted no time at all, and pushed off the wall to catch up to Virgil - and hopefully pass him on the rink. He had confidence in his ice skating skills since he knew Virgil could get nervous when he turned; besides, Logan had never fallen on ice before. He knew he could pass Virgil no problem. Logan remained focused on his goal, and passed Virgil before either of them had made it halfway through the lap. 

Trying to think quickly, Virgil pushed himself to skate faster. He was completely motivated by his emotions, and hoped to beat Logan as he made his way around the turn of the rink. He wanted to beat Logan in an ice skating race just once. Why couldn’t this year just be his year, huh? Virgil tried to dig the blade of his skate into the ice for more of a push, but he ended up falling forward. He fell right on his wrist and let out a soft curse word as he tried to sit up. 

Logan had only looked behind him when he finished his lap. When he saw Virgil on the ground, he cut across the rink. Concern was pulsing through his system. He knew Virgil had once gotten a very bad sprain in his ankle when they were skating. He was just hoping this foolishness did not result in a severe injury. He knelt down next to Virgil who was checking his own wrist. He wrapped an arm around Virgil. “Are you alright, love?”   
“It fucking stings..” Virgil muttered as he looked up at Logan. “It’ll probably just bruise over, honey. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure, dear?” Logan asked as he helped Virgil back onto his feet. He was looking deeply into Virgil’s handsome purple eyes. He wanted to just hold this man close and shelter him from all harm and all of his fears. 

Virgil nodded. He gently kissed Logan as he held his hand. It could be worse, but the cold was certainly keeping Virgil’s mind off of his wrist. “We can look into it more when we are at Roman’s tonight with the others, alright?” Virgil said softly, his lips just barely leaving Logan’s lips so only he could hear him. “Can we just try to relax and enjoy ourselves before chaos breaks loose, moonlight?”   
“Is that what you were trying to do?”   
“Maybe.” Virgil smirked as he leaned in for another kiss. The emo felt his heart rush as Logan closed the gap between the two of them. Seemingly, Virgil was going to become goo in Logan’s arms if the two of them continued being affectionate like this. He felt Logan’s arm around his waist and couldn’t help but smile against the nerd’s lips.    
Logan gingerly ran a hand through Virgil’s purple and black hair to move the bangs away from his eyes. “Then let’s just skate with one another. No figurative funny business.”

Virgil shrugged as he stayed close to Logan and began to skate with him once again. Everything was so sweet, and Virgil swore him and Logan had been encased in a snow globe. No one could touch them as they were skating around the rink. Strangers may have scorunful glares, but they would not shake Logan and Virgil’s good mood. It would not melt as easily as the unique white flakes that were gliding through the air. They might not be skating alone for long after all. Virgil and Logan enjoyed some peace and quiet after their race. Logan could still hear his heartbeat in his ears since he had been skating so fast, but it seemed to sync up with the music that was quietly being played over some speakers at the ice rink. 

Moments like these weren’t made to last for forever, but Logan and Virgil felt as if they could skate hand in hand for all eternity. Unfortunately, their blissful moment was ruined when a snowball hit Virgil's left ear. He groaned as he turned around to see the rest of his friend group behind him. “What the hell?”   
“I told you that wasn’t nice, kiddo.” Patton laughed softly, as he scolded Roman who was standing hand in hand with Remy. Patton himself was wrapped up in Janus’ arms for the time being. Janus and Patton had been dating since high school, so it was no surprise to see them wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

Logan rolled his eyes and helped Virgil dust some snow off his ear before skating over to the edge of the rink to greet their friends. “Here comes the chaos you mentioned earlier.” Logan said quietly before turning to the others to greet them. 

Virgil kept one of his hands in Logan’s as they said hello to Roman, Remy, Janus, and Patton. It appeared Remus was going to be late since he was caught up at work. It was a little upsetting, but Roman assured them that his twin brother would be around for Christmas Eve dinner at the apartment they shared. In truth, Remy shared it with them since he recently moved in. Him and Roman had been together for quite some time. 

The friend group couldn’t be together all the time due to work and school schedules, but they always gathered in the city for Christmas. This was what holidays with the family were like for all of them, and they honestly couldn’t look happier. Virgil just looked over to Logan, thankful the two of them were in the city together and able to travel together. The two of them had both had some busy semesters, so this is the first time in a long time Virgil felt he was seeing Logan relaxed; that was Virgil’s favorite part of the holidays. Hopefully, everyone could find fun ways to spend time in the city before they went their separate ways again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m in no way a fluff master, but I hope I did okay. I wanted to make some Analogical content while I could! I know it didn’t have a plot, but I certainly tried my best.


End file.
